Donald Duck
Donald Duck is one of Disney's most famous characters. He usually wears a sailor shirt, cap, and a red bow tie, but no trousers (except when he goes swimming). Donald's most famous personality trait is his easily provoked and explosive temper. He can also be identified by his signature quacking voice. History Donald first appeared in the Silly Symphonies cartoon short, The Wise Little Hen on June 9, 1934. Ever since his debut, Donald has become a very famous cartoon character appearing in most Disney cartoon shorts that he also appeared in most Mickey cartoon shorts as a supporting character. Throughout his popularity, Donald has shown that he was actually jealous with Mickey and he wanted his job as Disney's greatest star. In most shorts, Mickey and Donald were partners though the viewers can clearly see that Donald always wanted the spotlight. Despite their rivalries and Donald's jealousy, Donald seems to be an honest friend and will be faithful to him in tough situations, such as working with Mickey and Goofy as a team akin to the Three Musketeers. Like Mickey Mouse, Donald also has a love interest/girlfriend, Daisy Duck. Donald also made friends with other Disney characters such as Goofy, Pluto, and sometimes his nephews. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Donald is a playable party member and paired with his Looney Tunes counterpart, Daffy Duck. In the rewritten version, Donald is a member of the Nutsy Guild. He is mostly seen talking with Daffy Duck and usually go along with his schemes. Donald seems to be much kinder in this game as he doesn't mind having Kite and the other teens in the guild though he still maintains his short temper. Recruit In Chapter 3, players can find Donald in the training room (where you fought Piccolo in Chapter 1). Donald is actually looking for a missing pendant, which is actually a gift for his girlfriend, Daisy. To recruit Donald, players must find the pendant somewhere in the guild. Once the pendant is returned, Donald will be very grateful and is willing to assist Kyuu in his journey. Skills In Version 2, Donald Duck was a Black Mage. He uses a lot of magic types except for light and darkness magic. He also has two support spells (a resurrection spell and a powerful ailment cure). Unlike most Attack Mages, Donald has a slightly stronger defense. If players want a good mage, Donald is a good choice. His weapon is a magic staff. However, Donald is vulnerable to enemies that uses non-element spells and Chaos element. In Version 4, Donald is a Spellcaster type. Donald uses more than one elemental spell (about four elements) while being Neutral element. Compared to spellcasters who specialize in one or two elements, his moves don't hit as hard. His Special Trait, Hot Tempered, grants him the One Angry Duck buff if his HP is reduced to 35%, raising all his stats by 65%. Moves Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story An alternate Donald makes a brief appearance in the prologue, helping to save Makoto and Lion from Shaft's henchmen and fighting off the boss. He later rejoins the party for part of Chapter 3 to aid in a rescue mission. If talked to during Chapter 5, he can give Makoto a fishing rod, allowing for a fishing minigame at certain spots. Unlike the Tales version, this version of Donald Duck is closer to his original counterpart, being a sailor. He's more physical oriented but versatile. He's also the wielder of the Aquanaut Class. His exclusive skill is Goin' Quackers, which rapidly increases Donald's physical strength but puts on him a berserk state that he will keep attacking the enemies on his own. Gallery Party4.png|Some of Donald's initial moves Donald's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Disney